Lo Ridgemount
Lauren "Lo" Ridgemount is one of the six main characters of Stoked. She is the only daughter and middle child of the insanely rich owner of the Ridgemount hotel chain, including Surfer's Paradise Ridgemount Resort. She is usually able to get away with almost anything, with the main exception being in "Another Grom Bites the Dust", after the wild party she threw at the hotel prior to "Welcome to Paradise, Dudes!" Mr. Ridgemount decides to arrange for his daughter to move into the staff housing and work as a waitress in the dining room, in order to show him that she can be responsible. Towards the end of the second episode, she is shown to meet up with the other main characters, and decided to share a room with Fin and Emma. She is the youngest of the six protagonists. Apperances Season 1﻿ At first Lo is not very good at her job, due to Kelly, the dining room's snobbish manager/head waitress, constantly bossing her around and being a dictator to her, and skipping her shifts in order to go shopping in the local gift shop or go to the spa in the hotel. She is a very friendly and cooperative teammate when it comes to resolving problems, even though she helps at most of the problems because she doesn't want to stay working in the hotel for the rest of the summer. Much like Johnny, Lo knows a lot about the hotel, as proven in "Charging into the Night", where she guides Fin, Reef and Broseph through the boiler room in the hotel basement. Lo tries to constantly prove to her dad that she is responsible, but most of those attempts backfire. When Lo booked an awesome surf tour, the most priceless surfboard gets broken in half. Lo even helped the resort during a surfing contest by making the kids she watches do some work, but when she was about to be given back her penthouse room key, her dad erroneously assumed that Lo was running a child labor camp and changed his mind. Even though Lo doesn't like to work, she can be good at her jobs. Lo has by far had the most jobs in the show. When Lo is first forced to work, she is placed by her father in the DR as a waitress. Her job there sucks and she barely does any real work, which upsets Kelly. When Bummer needs a child sitter for the hotel kids, Lo is supposed to take care of them for just one day, but ends up getting the job permanently. She does a pretty good job with the kids, but after letting them do what they want, her dad transfers her to Housekeeping. Trivia *She is one of two groms to have both their real name and nickname known (the other being Reef, although only his real first name is known). *She is the shortest character among the groms. *She is shown to own a Jeep, which was driven into the hotel's pool prior to the first episode. By the time of the sixth episode, she has had her learner's permit for two weeks. *Lo is spoiled, as many claim. She also doesn't take things as serious as they should be. *Lo's surfboard is yellow with purple waves on it. *She is given the new job of being the hotel's child sitter in "Reef And That Evil Totem". *In her Teletoon profile, it implies that her mother would let her get away with anything, even "murder", although Lo has never killed anyone. *She has a shortboard, which she uses for contests and is named shorty. *She has many credit cards, two of which are a gold and platinum card. *She has mad sweet talking and flirting skills, which she uses on Reef and Bummer in "Charging into the Night". *Lo´s counterparts are Caitlin Cooke from 6teen and Lindsay from the Total Drama series. *After the events of "Endless Bummer", she has been reassigned to Housekeeping. *She has many swimsuits which she bought in "Reef And That Evil Totem", but she only wears one swimsuit. *She has a Purple/Violet iPhone. *She is staying in room 202 with Fin and Emma in the staff housing. *Until "The Make-Out Fake-Out", she had only one known boyfriend in the series, Kai. *She has two brothers, Ty and George. *Mr. Ridgemount, her father is the owner of Surfer's Paradise Ridgemount Resort. *Lo's situation is very similar to that of Caitlin Cooke from 6teen. *In Season 1, she may have a crush on Reef. Then in Season 2, she kissed him to make her ex-boyfriend, Curtis, jealous. *Lo is taught to be a 'spoiled brat'. *Lo is one of the few characters shown to have her ears pierced. *Lo wears a purple flower on the left side of her hair, except when she is sleeping and in a few episodes where it changes sides. *Lo's favorite breed of dog is Yorkshire Terrier. *One of Lo's pet names is Kitten, as said by her father in "Endless Bummer". *Until "Grom Fest", she is mostly the only one to have ever kissed Reef on the lips, besides Fin nearly kissing him in "Fast Times when the Rip Tide's High" and "Clinging in the Rain". This changed when Fin finally did kiss Reef on the lips at the end of "Grom Fest". Both Lo and Fin have also kissed him on the cheek in "Hunka Hunka Burning Reef". *When Lo is lying her ears wiggle, as seen in "Grumpy Old Brahs". *Lo did not compete in Gromfest, but was seen rooting Reef on in that event. Goofs *Even though Lo was reassigned to housekeeping, in "A Prank Too Far" she is seen wearing her wench uniform from the Pirate Ship. *It is claimed by Mrs. Ridgemount in "Another Grom Bites the Dust" that Lo had just graduated from Grade 11 at the end of that school year, but this is most likely a goof by the show's writers. Lo, who is only 15 years old, would actually have passed from Grade 9 to Grade 10 under British Columbia's secondary school system. (In "The Pirate who Came to Lunch", Lo stated she needed to work on her back to school tan.) *Although Lo states that she received her learner's driving permit two weeks earlier, her age at the time (15 years old) makes her too young to hold a learner's permit at that point. British Columbia law states that the minimum age for someone to be able to drive legally is 16 years of age, which Lo is not yet. *Lo's height changes throughout the series. *Lo's purple flower that she wears in her hair changes sides throughout the series. *Lo's twin bracelets disappear and appear on one wrist, throughout the series. See also *Emma-Lo Friendship *Fin-Lo Friendship *Lo-Kelly Conflict *Lo-Everyone Relationship *Reef-Lo Relationship Appearances *Welcome to Paradise, Dudes! *Another Grom Bites the Dust *Board and Confused *Take your Kook To Work Day *Waves of Cheese *The Very Very Very Very Very Important Guest *Hang 9 *Fast Times when the Rip Tide's High *Reef And That Evil Totem *Charging into the Night *O Broseph, Where Art Thou? *Reef, Broseph, and Emma's Totally Stupid Adventure *Boards of Glory *Groms Gone Wild! *Chum Music *Penthouse of Horror *Mr. Wahine *Grand Theft Whale Bus *A Boy Named Leslie *Who Knows What Evil Lurks in the Heart of Clam? *Slumber Party Animals *Endless Bummer *A Prank Too Far *Brofinger *The Pirate who Came to Lunch *The Day the Sea Stood Still *The Make-Out Fake-Out *Surf Surf Revolution *The Captain, The Grom, His Job and Her Dream *Will the Real Broseph Please Stand Up *I Like Beaver Butts and I Cannot Lie *Sick Day *Channel Surfers *Grommy the Vampire Slayer *Grumpy Old Brahs *Hunka Hunka Burning Reef *The Boardy Brotherhood *Safety Last *Clinging in the Rain *My Fair Leslie *Sweet, Sweet, Meat Cheat *All We Are Saying is Give Reef a Chance *Grom Fest Gallery Image:Lo1.jpg|Portrait of Lo. Image:Lauren_''Lo''_Ridgemount.jpg|Lo in the Penthouse. Make-Out Fake-Out.jpg|Lo and Reef after kissing in the moonlight. STOKED-teletoons-stoked-6935814-496-308.jpg|"WHAT IS GOING ON AT MY HOTEL?!!"- Mr. R Exaltaţii ep 1 015_0010.jpg|"Can't talk right now." Exaltaţii ep 1 015_0012.jpg Exaltaţii ep 4 018_0001.jpg|Enjoying a fruit smoothie on duty. Exaltaţii ep 6 012_0004.jpg|Lo and Emma get Stanley Stevens to stay. Friendship.PNG Stoked_Lo_and_ball_by_qMargot.png Exaltaţii ep 1 020 0n007.jpg vlcsnap-2010-10-11-14h49m27s195.png vlcsnap-2010-10-11-14h52m22s244.png|"Oh, I've got it covered." Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-14h59m05s184.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-14h58m59s112.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-14h57m36s64.png|Lo begs Broseph to help her out... Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-14h57m42s118.png|...with the Tandem Surf Contest. Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-14h57m59s23.png|An overjoyed Lo hugs Broseph. vlcsnap-2010-10-11-14h59m16s35.png|Lo is excited about kicking Captain Ron's butt! Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-12h34m36s122.png|Lo doesn't think she'll make it through the summer vlcsnap-2010-10-16-12h27m49s175.png|Lo shops for a new hoodie... vlcsnap-2010-10-16-12h28m02s52.png|...and seems to like it. vlcsnap-2010-10-16-12h16m10s103.png|Getting her beauty sleep. vlcsnap-2010-10-12-17h09m18s139.png|Lo and Broseph get the day off. vlcsnap-2010-10-16-12h38m20s78.png|Lo about to wipeout vlcsnap-2010-10-16-12h40m09s61.png|ow... ChatIcon lo.jpg Lo.PNG|It's the Small Version of Lo Lo_crying.jpg|Lo crying. Lo_and_her_teddy_bear.jpg|Lo cuddling with her teddy bear. Fin_and_Lo.jpg|At the movies with Fin. Fin cringes at Lo-Reef.jpg|OMG. Look at Fin Lo holds breath.jpg|Lo is angry. Lo fry snacking.jpg|Lo fry snacking. Ticked-off Lo.jpg|Lo is really angry at Reef Lo's orange tan.jpg|Lo's orange tan. 2010-03-07_18062.png|Surfing in the opening montage. Mrs._Ridgemount_and_Lo.jpg|Lo's mother always has her back. Staycation.jpg|Lo on Staycation S2 E8 Lo puts on the replenishing cream the same as the face cream, first on the left then on the right.png S2 E8 Lo puts on the replenishing cream.png S2 E8 Lo puts on face cream.png S2 E8 Lo brushes her hair 250 times.png S1 E7 George calls out to Lo "Over here, waitress.".png S1 E7 George tells Lo "Maybe, but I'm a dweeb with a pen".png S1 E7 Lo walks away eating George's order.png S1 E7 Lo tells the girl George is "very self-conscious".png S1 E7 Lo asks George "Doesn't Thai food give you the runs?".png S1 E7 Lo looks towards the girl laughing.png S1 E7 Lo tells George "You made me bring these out to you? Like I don't have enough to do without serving your troll butt!".png S1 E7 George calls out to Lo "Over here, waitress.".png S1 E7 Lo asks "Who ordered the Thai spring rolls?".png S1 E7 George And Grommet about to place things in Lo's drink.png S1 E7 Lo says "I'm going in".png S1 E7 Lo puts on a gas mask.png S1 E7 Lo puts on gloves.png S1 E7 Lo says "I can do this. Just one more job".png S1 E7 Lo says "Oh that is nasty!".png S1 E7 Lo coughs.png S1 E7 what Lo sees is really bad.png S1 E7 Lo sees the mess in room 804.png S1 E7 Lo tells Rosie to "Hold that thought, Rosie" as she plans to get back at her brother.png S1 E7 Rosie tells Lo "You know, you did a really decent job here. Maybe I should hire you".png S1 E7 Lo walks back into the room.png S1 E7 Lo gets angry at George.png S1 E7 Lo walks out onto the balcony and sees George.png S1 E7 Lo gets angry at George "George! Where are you, you little troll?".png S1 E7 Lo realizes George set her up "Hey, sis! How was Room 804? Messy enough for you?".png S1 E7 Lo answers her phone.png S1 E7 Lo asks Rosie "What boys?", but is interrupted by her phone ringing.png S1 E7 Lo tells Rosie "It was...awful. There were...shrimp in the air-conditioner. But I did it!".png S1 E7 Lo tells Rosie "I cleaned the room all by myself!".png S1 E7 Rosie asks Lo what she is doing in the room.png S1 E7 Lo hears someone (Rosie) and thinks it is her father.png Lo exhausted by the bed as Rosie enters the room.png S1 E8 Lo tells her father "You won't be sorry".png S1 E8 Mr. Ridgemount tells Lo "Fine. You've got until lunchtime to think of something".png S1 E8 Mrs. Ridgemount quietly tells Lo "I've got your back, honey".png S1 E8 Mrs. Ridgemount comes up with an idea "Why don't you let Lo try to come up with something a bit more fresh?".png S1 E8 Lo says "At least, not cute ones".png S1 E8 Lo says "That is not gonna bring in extra guests".png S1 E8 Mr. Ridgemount says "To bring in more tourists. You don't think it's a good idea?".png S1 E8 Lo asks her father "Ew! Why?".png S1 E8 Mr. Ridgemount tells them "Now, I have a salmon fishing retreat to arrange".png S1 E8 Mr. Ridgemount tells Lo "I'm not letting you back until I'm sure you've learned your lesson. and that's final".png S1 E8 Lo hears a customer yell out "This is the worst service I have ever had!".png S1 E8 Lo tells her father "But I'm, like the best waitress in the whole ship!".png S1 E8 Lo says "I know, right? I really think I'm ready to come home now".png S1 E8 Lo says "Uh-huh, but I drove her to the hospital and showed her how to shop online while we waited for the burns specialist".png S1 E8 Lo shows her father her 'great staff eval' she got last week.png S1 E8 Lo is happy she has impressed her father "Eeee! Thanks, Daddy".png S1 E8 Lo tells her father "Yes, and I poached them from the Wahlei Grand Hooly Hooly Milton".png S1 E8 Lo tells her father " Dad, guess who just snagged the Vintage Surfboard Tour?".png S1 E8 Lo tells her mother "Cute, Mom".png S1 E8 Mrs. Ridgemount is very excited.png S1 E8 Lo says "I am SO back in the penthouse".png S1 E8 Johnny tells Lo "Since I put the board show online, reservations have tripled. We're booked solid until Friday".png S1 E8 Lo says "Great. Come on, Kai. I'll show you the beach". Kia says "Sweet".png S1 E8 Kai says "I don't see why not. Just take good care of them. They're irreplaceable".png S1 E8 Lo asks Emma "how would you like to unload the boards while I show Kai around?".png S1 E8 Kai tells Lo "Well, usually just me and the social co-ordinator at the hotel. Guess that would be you".png S1 E8 Emma and Broseph see the surfboards. Broseph says "So beautiful".png S1 E8 Kai shows Lo the surfboards in the van.png S1 E8 Lo introduces her self to Kai.png S1 E8 Lo and Johnny hi-five.png S1 E8 Lo leaves, letting Kai fall.png S1 E8 Lo reads Emma's SMS "Reef and Fin, they're totally dating!".png S1 E8 Lo and Kai sitting by the pool.png S1 E8 Mr. Ridgemount asks Lo "Would you care to explain what happened to the board that was on display here?!".png S1 E8 Lo tells Kai "The summer skiing's..." Mr. Ridgemount interrupts Lo "Lauren!".png S1 E8 Lo tells Kai "you HAVE to go to Whistler next".png S1 E8 Lo says "I'm deader".png S1 E8 Emma says "Where's the board?!" Lo says "We are in so much trouble".png S1 E8 Lo tells Kai "Oh, clam up. No-one forced you to get a seaweed scrub".png S1 E8 Lo says "Wow. That almost makes it worth it".png S1 E8 Broseph says "I charged a ten-footer on the same board that one of the greatest surfing legends ever rode!".png S1 E8 Lo asks Broseph "So, was the ride worth it?".png S1 E8 Lo says "I'm glad someone is".png S1 E8 Lo says "I might as well admit it. I'm going to spend the rest of my summer as hired help".png S1 E8 Kai picks up a part of the Duke board.png S1 E9 Lo says to herself " No, no, no, please, don't say me!".png S1 E9 Lo makes faces at Kelly.png S1 E9 Kelly tells Bummer "Hi, boss, can I help you?".png S1 E9 Lo sees something.png S1 E9 Lo looks at Kelly.png S1 E9 Kelly talks to Lo.png S1 E9 Lo tells Emma "Can you believe Fin and Reef haven't kissed yet? So impending".png S1 E9 Erica and Brianna's mother leaves saying "OK, well, I'm off. Have fun, girls".png S1 E9 Lo says "OK, so that means no...".png S1 E9 Lo asks Erica "Am I what?".png S1 E9 Lo says "Hey there!" to Erica and Brianna.png S1 E9 Bummer introduces Lo to Erica and Brianna.png S1 E9 Kelly pushes Lo out of the DR.png S1 E9 Lo tries to tell Bummer she is a bad choice "Wait! I'm a terrible choice. I don't like kids. I wouldn't know what to do with the little...".png S1 E9 Lo says to herself " No, no, no, please, don't say me!".png S1 E9 Erica and Brianna's mother leaves saying "OK, well, I'm off. Have fun, girls".png S1 E9 Lo asks Erica "Am I what?".png S1 E9 Lo says "Hey there!" to Erica and Brianna.png S1 E9 Kelly pushes Lo out of the DR.png S1 E9 Lo tries to tell Bummer she is a bad choice "Wait! I'm a terrible choice. I don't like kids. I wouldn't know what to do with the little...".png S1 E9 Lo says "Oh no - I have to watch them?".png S1 E9 Bummer calls the boys over.png S1 E9 Bummer tells Lo "Not exactly".png S1 E9 Lo asks Bummer "So just the two of them? I can handle that".png S1 E9 Lo tells Emma "Thanks!".png S1 E9 Lo tells Emma "And I can work on my tan!".png S1 E9 Lo tells Emma "Great idea".png S1 E9 Lo asks Emma "What do you do with kids?".png S1 E9 Emma asks Lo "What's up?".png S1 E9 Lo asks Emma for help "Help!".png S1 E9 Lo thinks "Um...".png S1 E9 Lo says "Right" to Bummer.png S1 E9 Bummer tells Lo "Mess this up and you'll answer to your father".png S1 E9 Lo says to Todd "I remember".png S1 E9 Lo says "Maybe this won't be that bad" while watching the surfer walk past.png S1 E9 A surfer walks past and says "Sounds like fun to me".png S1 E9 Lo tells them "Build a sand castle, dig a rely big hole or look for seashells".png S1 E9 Lo says "I don't know. What do kids do?".png S1 E9 Todd asks Lo "What are we supposed to do here?".png S1 E9 Lo takes them to the beach "OK, guys, we're at the beach!".png S1 E9 Brianna tells Lo "I have a very low tolerance for dehydration".png S1 E9 Lo tells Brianna "Are you serious?".png S1 E9 Brianna tells Lo "You work here".png S1 E9 Lo tells Brianna "OK. We'll wait for someone who works here and you can order one".png S1 E9 Brianna tells Lo "I need a lemonade".png S1 E9 Lo works on her tan.png S1 E9 Lo walks to the beach chairs to relax.png S1 E9 Lo says "Maybe this won't be that bad" while watching the surfer walk past.png S1 E9 Brianna tells Lo "I have a very low tolerance for dehydration".png S1 E9 Lo tells Brianna "Are you serious?".png S1 E9 Brianna tells Lo "You work here".png S1 E9 Lo tells Brianna "OK. We'll wait for someone who works here and you can order one".png S1 E9 Brianna tells Lo "I need a lemonade".png S1 E9 Lo works on her tan.png S1 E9 Lo walks to the beach chairs to relax.png S1 E9 Erica tells Lo she wants "A milkshake".png S1 E9 The others all tell Lo they want a drink too.png S1 E9 Lo tells them "I'm going to get Brianna a drink".png S1 E9 Lo tells them "OK, everyone, behave yourselves".png S1 E9 Lo says "Even I was never that bossy".png S1 E9 Lo says "Wow!".png S1 E9 Brianna tells Lo "Now".png S1 E9 Erica's Frisbee hits Lo in the head.png S1 E9 Lo asks the surfer "Kids are just so fun, aren't they?".png S1 E9 Lo changes what she was going to say when she sees the surfer, she tells Mark and Todd "...cutie pies!".png S1 E9 Lo tells Mark and Todd "I worked on that for an hour, you little...".png S1 E9 Lo says"Hey!".png S1 E9 Lo gets sand on her.png S1 E9 Erica and Brianna sit on a beach chair while Lo builds a sand castle.png S1 E9 while Lo builds a sand castle.png S1 E9 Lo asks them "Can you let me out now?".png S1 E9 Lo tells them "You're right. That was really fun.".png S1 E9 Lo tells them "OK, great! What is it?".png S1 E9 Lo tells Erica "Hey!".png S1 E9 Lo tells Brianna "Whatever you want. Candy, ice-cream".png S1 E9 Lo says "Brianna, can you just bring me my phone?".png S1 E9 Lo tells Erica and Brianna "I have sand up my dress".png S1 E9 Lo asks Erica and Brianna "Come on, girls, help me out".png S1 E9 Todd tells Lo "Nope".png S1 E9 Lo tells Brianna "I saved all my tips for two weeks for that".png S1 E9 Lo tells Brianna "Fine. Take it".png S1 E9 Lo tells Emma "It's a long story".png S1 E9 Emma asks Lo "Hey, isn't that your new purse?".png S1 E9 Emma tells Lo "That's what kids do".png S1 E9 Emma pulls Lo out of the sand.png S1 E9 Emma attempts to pull Lo out of the sand.png S1 E9 Lo asks Emma to help her out.png S1 E9 Lo yells at the crab "Go away!".png S1 E9 Lo tries to shoo the crab away.png Lobathes04.jpg Lobathes03.jpg Lobathes02.jpg Lobathes01.jpg S1 E9 Lo tells Brianna "Can you go on your own?".png S1 E9 Brianna tells Lo "I have to go to the bathroom".png S1 E9 Lo finishes "... ball".png S1 E9 Lo pauses as Mark and Todd cannon ball into the pool.png S1 E9 Lo tries to stop them saying "No! No cannon...".png S1 E9 Lo tells Erica "Fine. Clog your arteries".png S1 E9 Lo gasps when she hears Erica's threat and says "You wouldn't!".png S1 E9 Erica tells Lo "Do it and I'll tell Mom you hit me".png S1 E9 Lo tells Erica "That can't be on your list of healthy foods".png S1 E9 Lo sees that Erica is eating something she is not allowed to.png S1 E9 Lo pushes Mark and Todd away from the pool.png S1 E9 Lo says "Thanks" to Brianna.png S1 E9 Brianna shows Lo what she got from the gift store.png S1 E9 Lo tries to tell Bummer something "But I don't know...".png S1 E9 Bummer tells Lo "Lo, I don't care what you do with your little summer camp, BUT GET THEM OUT OF THE POOL AREA NOW!".png S1 E9 Lo says "I am so dead".png S1 E9 Lo asks Brianna "How did you pay for all of this?".png S1 E9 Lo says "Oh, my gosh! So brilliant!".png S1 E9 Fin tells Lo "OK, try a change of location. That usually works for my dogs".png S1 E9 Lo tells Fin "Because Emma's out of good ideas!".png S1 E9 Lo talks to Fin "Fin, I'm desperate. Those kids I'm supposed to watch, they're turning on me".png S1 E9 Lo calls Fin on her phone.png S1 E9 Lo tells them to "Hold on a minute".png S1 E9 Lo tries to stop them and tells them "No!".png S1 E9 Lo says "Happy now?".png S1 E9 Lo tells Emma "OK, I've gotta go. One of them just pulled out a water balloon".png S1 E9 The driver of the car yells out "Hey, what's the big idea?!".png S1 E9 Mark and Todd's water balloon hits a car, they say "Gotcha!" to the driver of the car it hits.png S1 E9 Mark and Todd drop their water balloon out of the window saying "Bombs away!".png S1 E9 Emma asks Lo "Have you ever met a child?".png S1 E9 Lo tells Emma "I'm trying a new tactic, treat them like grown-ups and they'll behave like grown-ups".png S1 E9 Lo tells Emma "It'll be fun!".png S1 E9 Emma asks Lo "Are you sure that's a good idea?".png S1 E9 Lo tells Emma "The bus. I'm taking them into town".png S1 E9 Lo talks to Emma on the phone. Emma asks Lo "Where are you?".png S1 E9 Lo accepts "OK, three. But don't tell your mom".png S1 E9 Lo tells them to "Just wait outside! And if you don't mug anyone, I'll buy you all two-scoop sundaes".png S1 E9 Lo asks them "Guys, can you just behave for one more minute? Pretty please?".png S1 E9 Lo tells Erica, Brianna, Todd and Mark "Just give me five minutes, 'kay?".png S1 E9 Lo sees something of interest to her - New bikinis.png S1 E9 Lo tells them "This is the only surf shop with a real tree grow...eeeee!".png S1 E9 Lo says "Give me half-an-hour", Johnny tells her "Call me back".png S1 E9 Lo tells Johnny "Wait! If you do that, Daddy will find out for sure".png S1 E9 Lo asks Johnny "What should I do?", Johnny tells her "Call the parents".png S1 E9 Johnny tells Lo "That's not good Lo!" Lo tells Johnny "I know! I'm the worst babysitter on the planet".png S1 E9 Lo calls Johnny "Johnny! Those kids I was supposed to watch - I lost them!".png S1 E9 Lo continues looking for them "Come on, guys, where are you?".png S1 E9 Lo searches for the kide "Todd! Mark! Brianna! Erica!".png S1 E9 Lo looks around for the kids saying "No, no, no, no, no, no, no!".png S1 E9 Lo gasps when she sees the kids have gone "The kids!".png S1 E9 Lo-talks to someone on the phone "I just had so much fun. I found a red dress...".png S1 E9 Lo tells Johnny "Fine! I'm on my way".png S1 E9 Johnny tells Lo bluntly "No way".png S1 E9 Lo asks Johnny "Maybe you could just tell them for me".png S1 E9 Johnny tells Lo "OK. Just grab a ride back, I'll round up their parents".png S1 E9 Lo tells Johnny "I was actually starting to like that Brianna girl too".png S1 E9 Lo tells Johnny "I am so dead!".png S1 E9 Lo tells Johnny "It's no use, Johnny, no-one's seen them!".png S1 E9 Lo tells their parents "Yeah. What they said".png S1 E9 Lo does not realise what they are talking about.png S1 E9 Brianna says "Lo took us to the Museum Of Surfing, on a nature walk...".png S1 E9 Erica says "We had the best day, Mom".png S1 E9 Lo says "You're all safe!".png S1 E9 Lo hears the kids laughing.png S1 E9 Lo tells the parents "It's about your kids".png S1 E9 Lo tells the parents "OK, I have something pretty bad to tell you all".png S1 E9 Lo realizes Brianna was not complementing her "Hey!".png S1 E9 Lo thanks Brianna for her complement.png S1 E9 Brianna says "Maybe she's not as dumb as she looks" as they walk away.png S1 E9 Lo asks them "OK, what do you want?".png S1 E9 They cheer that they get to spend another day with Lo.png S1 E9 Lo says "So, I guess I'll be back in the DR tomorrow".png S1 E9 Erica and Brianna's mother gives Lo some money too.png S1 E9 Mrs Marvin gives Lo some money and says "Here ya go".png S1 E9 Erica, Brianna, Mark and Todd say "Group tackle!" as they tackle Lo.png S1 E9 Lo says "This might not be so bad after all".png S1 E9 Brianna says "Sweet!", Erica says "My new bikini!".png S1 E9 Lo tells them "This afternoon we hit the waves".png S1 E9 Lo says "Yes! Erica, you did it!".png S1 E9 Lo tells them "and it turns out tired kids are good kids!".png S1 E9 Lo says "Don't look so surprised. I did my research last night,".png S1 E9 Lo says "Good, because today I actually do have something fun planned for you".png S1 E9 Lo asks them "Are we even?".png S1 E9 Lo uses all of her money to buy them items "OK, you little extortionists, that's the last of my tips".png S1 E11 Lo says "Dr Bill, you tell those crazies to get real".png S1 E11 Lo tells Emma "Just a sec".png S1 E11 Emma has frizzy hair.png S1 E11 Emma tells Lo "Thanks for the heads-up".png S1 E11 Lo tells Emma "By the way, you're out of conditioner".png S1 E11 Lo tells Emma "Oh, that's too bad".png S1 E11 Emma says "No, my perfect employee record".png S1 E11 Fin, Lo and Reef say "We are outta here".png S1 E11 Reef says "Math, dude" Wipeout says "You're the man".png S1 E11 Fin tells Bummer "Come on, that's like a B-plus".png S1 E11 Bummer tells them "Unacceptable, people. Unacceptable! Look at these staff evaluation forms".png S1 E11 Lo says "Table for five. We're all going to be on our best behaviour, right guys?".png S1 E11 Emma says Hi "Hey, Lo. Hey kids".png Category:Characters Category:Surfers Category:Staff Members Category:Groms Category:Ridgemount Family Category:Main Characters Category:Females